Just a Lie
by rose4u
Summary: Lavender was more than just a side character during the war. No, she had a much bigger part, although she didn't understand at the time. All of it, all of her, was just a lie.


**AN. Just a thought I always had. I was one of those people who really hated Lavender. But I began seeing her in a different way once I began to think about her again. It's not really a good story, just a serious of thoughts. **

**Enjoy!**

**Review your thoughts on her :)**

* * *

Lavender was always an outsider. Sure, she had lots of girlfriends and many other boyfriends, but yet, she always felt alone. Because she knew that deep inside, no one truly cared for her.

But that was the sacrifice she had to make for the greater good.

Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Everyone knows the story of Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Everyone knows the story of Dobby the house elf, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom.

But no one knows the story of Lavender Brown, a soldier just like them.

Dumbledore first approached her in her second year, asking her to come by his office one late evening. She consented, he was the headmaster after all, and was suddenly given a mission. A important mission that shouldn't have been given to just any adult, let alone a twelve year old girl. It was for the greater good, he said, before staring at her with those manipulative blue eyes.

She had been scared, frustrated, and angry. Why her? Why out of all the students in Hogwarts, why did it have to be her? But she allowed herself to agree, because not doing so meant being against the greater good.

There was no in between.

It was a simple task, if not a disgusting one. Lavender hated doing it, but what could she do? Dumbledore counted on her, he said that failing was not an opinion. Make Hermione an outsider in her own home or let Voldemort kill us all. What kind of choice was that? What kind of twisted man would give a child a decision like that?

Lavender did her best to make Hermione different. She made herself truly the opposite of Hermione, the clothes, the makeup, the boys. So many boys. She knew that Hermione wouldn't venture in that path, and she knew that the other girls were more willing. She did what she had to do for the greater good, even if it disgusted her.

At first, she didn't understand. Why would doing this even help at all? But as the year went by, she understood the greater plan. She saw Hermione venture more and more to the library, only coming to their dormitory for sleep. She saw Hermione become more friendly with Harry and Ron and less with the girls of Gryffindor.

No one would know how Lavender felt when she heard Hermione got petrified by the monster.

By third year, Hermione had truly isolated herself from Lavender and the other girls. By third year, Dumbledore gave her another assignment to do.

Keep Ron's pet rat away from Hermione's cat.

Once again she didn't understand. She didn't understand at all. But she did as she was told, helping the rat escape when she saw it in the cat's mouth. Kicking the cat whenever she saw its eyes twitch toward Ron's direction.

It wasn't until much later was she told that she had been keeping a murderer alive.

In fourth year, Dumbledore asked her once again to do another task. Only this time, it was much more dangerous. Much more was at stake.

She was asked to watch Professor Moody.

It was insane. How was she supposed to spy on an ex Auror? She, a fourteen year old girl? But as always she did what she could, trailing after him as if she was a lovesick puppy and reporting her findings like a good dog.

When she found the polyjuice potion in Moody's classroom and connected the dots, it was far too late. Cedric was dead, Harry was gone. Voldemort had returned.

By the time it was fifth year, Lavender felt drained. She tried to hide it, giggling more, putting makeup on, fliting with boys. But she knew deep inside that she was a soldier of the light when all she wanted to do was sleep. She hated lying, she hated being dislike by everyone, especially Hermione Granger. Lavender had always liked the intelligent girl mainly because she was everything Lavender wanted to be. Brave, strong, intelligent, and powerful.

When Dumbledore called her up to his office the first day of the term, she was not surprsied. She was surprised, however, by the assignment he asked of her.

Make Ron her boyfriend.

Lavender actually reeled back in shock. What? Ron? Her boyfriend? But everyone could see that he liked-maybe even loved-Hermione. Why did she have to be the one to break it apart?

But Dumbledore gave her a piercing stare once more and dismissed her without another word.

And so, Lavender spent her fifth year trying to get Ron to notice her. She wondered why no one realized that she had suddenly gained an interest for Ron. Wasn't that suspicious? She secretly wanted someone to see what was going on, to recognize her as a spy. But after four years of following Dumbledore's orders, she was too good to get caught.

Who would think that Lavender Brown would be a spy?

Sixth year was a strange year. It was the year she overheard Dumbledore asking Snape to kill him. It was the year when she learned that Snape was just like her, another spy. Only he had a more dangerous task, a more horrible one.

She wasn't given a task to do. No, he said nothing to her that year other than to take care and watch her back. Nothing. No tasks. No missions. Lavender felt extremely tense and nervous, especially during DADA class. Snape's glare always seemed to soften just minuitely when he stared at her, as if he knew about her. She would nod at him discreetly before he deducted points for her horrible potion again. If only she could speak to him, ask him for help.

But she knew that he was just as deep as she was.

The day that Dumbledore died was the day she felt free. Free for the first time. While others cried and grieved, Lavender emotionlessly stared at the body of her employer and wondered and hoped that Snape was still alive somewhere.

Seventh year was a year of war. She had been enjoying her summer with the best of her abilities when she was called by the Ministry. Dumbledore had left her a letter in his will. Despite being a thick piece of paper, only one word was written in the roles and roles of parchment.

_La Revolución_

And so she was given another task. Again. Dumbledore still controlled her in his grave and Lavender was once again caged. But she couldn't do anything. Never anything. And revolt she did.

People never wondered why she was a Gryffindor despite her contrasting personality. Lavender had a large part in Voldemort's demise. But she died before she could see the end to her responsibilities, died before she could tell a single soul that what she was, was just a lie.


End file.
